


【all日|R】我喜欢上了一个男优

by soapsoapsoap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapsoapsoap/pseuds/soapsoapsoap
Summary: 请点next character
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 请点next character

尽管日向翔阳会跟不同的搭档做爱，我还是喜欢他。

第一片，研日☞Charater2

第二片，宫双子日☞Charater3

第三片，牛日☞Character4

第四片，月日☞Character5


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节主研日

‘我喜欢上了一个男优。’认知到这件事后，我情绪起起伏伏了一周，但最后我还是诚实地点开了收藏夹里的那个情色网站，并熟练地进入了名为“Hinata Shoyo”的专栏。

还有7分钟，我喜欢的男人就会开始每半个月的直播。我这段时间一直在反问自己为什么会喜欢他，是喜欢他情动时的表情吗？还是喜欢他快要高潮时求饶的声音？还是喜欢他每次都会哭得泛红的眼睛？还是……？

总之不管怎么说，我就是这么荒唐地喜欢上了对方，尽管对方会跟不同的搭档做爱，我还是喜欢。

坚定内心想法后，我点击了已经开始live的房间，出现在屏幕的日向翔阳头发还没有擦干，“大家晚上好！！我是日向翔阳！十分感谢你们能来看我！！”熟悉开场白与始终如一的元气满满笑容，还是那样具有杀伤力。

[爱我苏联，这是什么天国的笑容？]  
[是天使啊！！！！]  
[你们都想让天使哭，混球！]  
[今天的直播还有搭档吗？]  
[前面的家伙是哪壶不开提哪壶吗？]  
[……]

“没有哦，今天就我一个人。”日向翔阳边笑边擦着头发，“你们是很想见黑尾前辈吗？”

[没有！！我们讨厌黑尾！]  
[不想！]  
[我们只想看你！！]  
[黑尾是谁？我们都拉黑了！]  
[……]

黑尾铁朗，是上一次和翔阳直播的搭档。K站里的男优们除了出片外，就是直播，每次的play基本不会重样，但每一个男优几乎都会有禁点，比如常和日向搭档的孤爪研磨只会接SM的内容，而日向翔阳的禁点是不允许做过头。

做过头这件事大概是很难定位的。被牛岛若利做昏过去不算，被宫治宫侑双龙也不算，和影山飞雄玩到胃の変形也不算。但十几天前被黑尾用朗姆酒灌肠到射尿就划为做过头范围了。

我蛮敬佩和日向搭档的人，很难控制住到底怎样才不会做过头吧。一看到日向满是情欲的那个样子，我就已经把控不住了。

“离预定的时间还有十几分钟啊，你们有什么想问的问题吗？不止是关于我的，其他男TOP的料我也可以爆哦！”日向抬腿跪坐在白色的榻榻米上，夸大的白T恤衫下露出的是可人的绝对领域，“这是一个绝对不能错过的机会哦！”

[宝贝为什么这么可爱！这个得意的小表情！我截图舔爆！！]  
[提醒：已经有43天没出片了！！]  
[什么时候可以和宫侑单独来一次，毕竟都和宫治单独来了女装play！雨露均沾！]  
[坐姿！坐姿！鼻血流完了快。]  
[想问月岛萤什么时候上线宠我们？]  
[……]

“唔…宫侑先生最近很忙啊，月岛也很忙，噢！最近最闲的是及川，整天想拉我出去喝酒，建议你们去他主页下狠狠讨伐他！片子还在商讨中，不会等太久啦……”

他说话的时候也很可爱，喜欢用一些奇奇怪怪的拟声词，还喜欢用那双手来比划。日向的手跟大多数男性比起来小了很多，准确来说，他整个人都比较小。他到底是怎么把其他男TOP吞下去的，这个问题只会让人觉得他是假的橘子，而是桃子，水润软绵的桃子。

“翔阳，时间要到了。”

“啊，抱歉！”

[这个声音…难道…？！]  
[是研总！不会错的！！]  
[翔阳骗人，不是说只有一个人吗！]  
[2个月，本孤爪氏终于抓住研总的行踪了！]  
[……]

从屏幕上只能看见一只戴着黑色露指手套的手摸上了日向的脸，“真的只是我一个人！研磨是场外指导！唔…”

那只手往上碰了碰日向翔阳的橙发，然后轻笑道：“头发没擦干？再加一个，6个。”

“！！！”没想到对方那么快进入角色的日向立马变得顺从乖巧，“遵命，主人。”

在直播屏幕外，有人给日向递过去一装着水的玻璃缸，水面上似乎还飘着一堆反着光的物品。

日向伸舌头出来先舔湿了嘴唇，从玻璃缸里牵出一根红绳。

呤——

是银色的勉子铃，日向的舌头是浅红的，他说话时不时会露出来，单单那样，我就觉得很色情了，更不要说他现在舔上了勉铃，浅银与那抹红形成了强烈的色差比对。

“哈…唔…”

他咬进去了，脸颊有一点不明显的小鼓。

“继续。”是孤爪研磨的声音。

太冷静了，仿佛他现在观赏的只是简单普通的表演。这或许就是我跟他们的差距吧。但我不知道，如果从日向的视角来看，研磨大概只是语言上的冷静。

日向双手从白衫下面伸了进去，褪下了浅灰的内裤。浅灰色的布料慢慢从紧致的大腿滑下，从膝盖自然地落在脚背上，他又从旁边的玻璃缸里拿起第二个勉铃。

他M字形将大腿打开，我又一次久违地看见了那粉嫩的私处，为什么如此纯洁的颜色会出现在这种情色的地方。

“嗯…”日向将自己的两根手指插入了那道入口，进出的动作带出了几条淫丝，然后他把淫液抹在了银铃上，银铃上的光反得闪了。

我可以清晰地看见日向的甬道像十分饥饿一般吮吸着那个勉铃，等完全吞入后，上面的那根红绳就那样晾在穴外，他在颤抖，大腿根部颤抖的动作若不仔细看，可能会看不见，但是被吞入银铃发出了连续的声音。

“呜唔！”在镜头外的研磨伸手将日向的腰抬得更高，原本在穴口的勉铃被吞进了更深的地方，“翔阳，再往下面掉就要看不见了。不听话会再加哦。”尽管研磨没有露面，但他的声音足以撩到看直播的每一个。

日向的脸开始由开始的粉红转为嫩红了，逐渐进入状态的日向是最让人欲罢不能的，我喜欢将他的每一个状态的表情都记在脑海里，他的每个表情都是生动的，是很自然的，没有一点做作。

随后日向开始重复刚才吞入银铃的动作，但我相信，和我一样正观看直播的人都会惊叹于日向翔阳的美，是清纯里带着毫不修饰的欲望的美，他大概是上帝创造的最淫欲的天使。

在吞入五个勉铃时，日向的腰在经历几次强烈的痉挛后，他的阴茎射出了白浊，被命令不能下沉的腰最终还是因快感碰在了被单上。

“嗯…唔，哼嗯…”他用最让人无法拒绝的眼睛看向了镜头这边，我知道他在求饶，含不住的津液从嘴角滑下。

如果是我，现在可能就会抱上去，不再用这种方式折磨他。

“再加一个，不能因为射过一次就撒娇哦，翔阳。还有很多人看着你呢。”

“呜嗯…呜…”日向又撑起了腰，穴口已经充血，似乎在告诉外面的人已经吃不下了，但是当第六个银铃靠近时，它仍在恬不知耻地往里吸，有几根粗糙的红绳也进入了肉壁，不停涌积的刺激又让日向射出了一次。

最后一个勉铃吞入时反而变得更加艰难，日向右手推着它抵在入口，好不容易进入了一个小开头，又因为手臂的无力向下，混着淫液又挤了出来。

反复几次过后，我终于既如愿以偿又心疼地看见日向翔阳的眼泪了，那双比玛瑙更艳丽的橙色涌出了他的水液。

“唔呜！”

研磨半个身子进入了视野内，他握住日向的手，帮他把最后一个银铃推入了甬道，“已经没有力气了是吗？”日向口中的银铃被扯出，上面附着大量的津液，被研磨轻轻一甩，准确无误地丢进了玻璃缸内。

日向的舌头被研磨的手指带出，日向就真的像研磨养的家猫一样舔绕着。他们两个似乎每次都会这样，这像是只属于他俩独一无二的仪式。

“拜…拜托您，亲吻我…唔…哈—嗯！”

我的记忆里，日向很少用敬语，大概只有孤爪研磨的play才会说。于我来讲，这太有杀伤力了。

在索要吻后，研磨说了一句更糟糕的话，“乖，翔阳，把银铃排出来。”

太过分了，纵使知道研磨的性格，我也仍觉得过分，但内心抑制不住的期待又让我羞愧地自我唾弃。

研磨半跪在被单上，他穿着西装，光看一部分你都认为他很高贵，微微撑起了日向的上半身，掀开白衫，已经突出的乳尖的嫩红让人只想去尝上一口那味道是什么样的。

皮质的手套故意擦过那处，日向扯紧了研磨的外套，黑色光滑的布料被弄出很深的褶皱。湿漉漉的穴口终于将刚捂热和的勉铃露了头。

镜头外的研磨抬头看了看瓷砖墙壁上的时间，改变了主意。

被扩展的后庭不停地吐露出亮晶的淫液，正当我在思考日向会怎么把这可勉铃排出来时，研磨用牙齿咬下了左手的手套，扯住了红绳。

“哈啊—！…不能动，呜！”

日向鼻尖也变得红红的，被泪液打湿的睫毛依旧很漂亮，我跟着研磨手里的动作，目不转睛地盯着那处，里面鲜红的肉壁收缩的样子我都能看见，为什么那么贪吃啊，日向？

在直播镜头关闭前，我又看见了日向那治愈而又脆弱的笑容。

每一次看见后，我内心只会更明确那个想法，

我喜欢日向翔阳。

喜欢他的一切。

他的每个样子我都喜欢。

在拍摄景棚内，日向翔阳抱紧了孤爪研磨的脖子，咸涩的泪水滴在了两人交缠的舌尖。

“唔…好了，结束了。翔阳，我想要。”研磨指了指已经忍耐很久撑起来的下半身，“这是给我今天场外指导的奖励啊。”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节主宫双子

日向翔阳被灌醉后有些迷糊糊的样子也很可爱。

没有新片的一天，我点开了他们拍摄前的花絮，日向被镜头外的人们不停起哄着喝伏特加，眼神半迷离状态地开口求饶说真的喝不下了。橙发被人揉得有些乱蓬蓬，脸颊像是晕上了美妆广告上少女用的苹果红色的腮红，但意识还是蛮清醒地用那双在春水里深深淌过一遍的栗眼瞪着拍摄的人。

这一部片的点击率相较与其他高了几个整数的百分率。或许是因为这是难遇的宫双子系列，又或许是因为这一部里的日向所有表情和反应是限定版珍贵，当然，这是于我而言。

那时正片的封面一出，我就存下了高清版本，彩印出来贴在了我卧室的墙壁上。贴上去的那个地方是最显眼的，日向穿着过大但又有情色意味的灰毛衣，两位搭档的手都从下伸进了衣内。在我眼里，最诱惑的是日向的笑容，明明是这么色情场景，明明脸上已经沾上了情欲的味道，可笑容里那抹纯净的暖却从没消失过。

他其实是最像天使的恶魔。

不然他怎么会那样轻而易举就夺走了我的心魂？

无论多少次，我都会发出这样的感叹。

正片里的第一幕是摆着许多空的与未开酒瓶的餐桌，上面还有一个没有动过白奶油蛋糕，显然这些都不是用来下胃的。

坐在桌子上的日向抱着膝盖，半眯着眼被左边黑发的男人挠着脖子抬头。右边靠在椅子上的是偏三七开的黄发男人，他吐着烟圈，注视着旁如无人正接吻的两人。

黑发顺毛的是宫治，另一个已经裸了上半身单手夹烟的人就是宫侑。要让我讲实话，宫侑是我最不喜欢的男top之一，上次提到研磨也是。理由是什么，我也不清楚，直觉带来的威胁感。

宫治接吻很色气，我记得有评论这么说过。他们两人之间啧啧的水声很响，我不知道日向当时是被吻得很舒服还是酒精作用，他扯住了宫治的睡袍，将两人的距离拉得更近。日向的呼吸已经急促的不行，那双想要更多但又害怕的栗眼传达出来的消息，我透过屏幕都能察觉到。

宫侑掀起了翔阳的灰毛衣，用燃着的烟头按向了白嫩的腹部，带着烟灰的红点印突兀地出现在了那里，就像美丽的作画被灰粒污染了一般。

“哼呜—！”宫侑扣紧了日向乱晃的手，舌尖舔吸着指缝间的嫩肉，最后在手背的中心停留，手中的烟头也在此处逗留。

被灼烧的疼痛混在口腔被玩弄的快感里，这让日向翔阳的大脑有些混乱，他鲜红的舌将宫治作乱的推了出去，然后像是早已找到方向，狠狠对着宫侑的颈窝咬了一口。

“哈哈，活该。”宫治边嘲笑着宫侑，边从椅子上拿来一把剪刀，毛衣的线很细，我看着他另一只手探入了日向的灰毛衣内，然后剪刀小心地绕了一圈，将胸膛那一处的毛线剪掉。

前一秒还是冷静的乳尖在遇到比体温冷的空气后挺立了起来，这时候就知道旁边的蛋糕是什么作用的，宫治拂过一团奶油抹在乳粒周围。

宫侑摸着被咬破皮的脖颈，半跪上桌子，解开了皮带，在半硬的性器上涂上了奶油，恶趣味地抵在日向嘴边。

“唔…嗯唔—哼呃…”冰凉的白奶油被涂抹在各处肌肤上，灰色的毛衣也被剪开，处于难耐状态的日向用手抚着宫侑阴茎的根部，舌头慢慢卷舐掉上面的奶油。

用那么清纯元气的脸对着你这么邪恶的事情，这种冲击我想没人会承受得住，宫侑也是一样的。我看的很清楚，日向手中肉刃在慢慢变硬涨大，他张开嘴，慢慢用湿润的口腔包裹住它。

太色了，我可以大概想象地到日向的嘴里会是怎样的极乐。

完成装饰的宫治抿完手指上沾有的奶油，无视了宫侑挑衅的动作，仿佛真的是在用餐一般，双手合并，开口道：“我开动了。”

宫治先握住了日向空着的左手，和日向对视，那双狐狸眼里藏的东西比他哥哥宫侑藏得还多，他亲吻上用奶油写上了自己名的小腹。不单单是亲吻，带着吮吸留下了比刚才宫侑烟头更色情的红印。

日向艰难地吞吐着面前又大了一圈的性器，他带着怒意看向了宫侑，宫侑挑了挑眉，揉着软软的橘发，安抚说：“就吞一半…唔…”

“哈…哈唔！唔，嗯嗯——！”被宫治舔上乳尖的日向颤着吮吸起宫侑的阴茎，扶着阴茎的手开始慢慢跟着节奏进行起活塞运动。

暗中幼稚斗起来的兄弟让最受罪的人变成了被他们夹在中间的日向翔阳，下身突然被握住的快感让日向弓起了腰，日向左手用力回握起宫治的手。我看着日向的眼尾越来越红，就像化过红色的眼影一样。

被宫治挑得哼哼唧唧的日向栗眼全是积着没有流下来的泪水，摩擦尿道口的手指开始不断挤入日向的马眼，同时宫治也十分恶劣低下头继续舔吸日向的乳尖，周围的奶油已经有些化开了，仿佛是从乳孔里流出的奶水。

日向舌尖绕着龟头打转，这是属于作弊行为，宫侑捏上日向鼓得满满的脸颊，传递着“你要补偿我”的讯息。

宫治手上快速动作起来，在日向痉挛着射出来时，两根手指又沾上奶油游过他的腿根，抵达了他的后方，在那些紧致的褶皱上徘徊，随后侵入了进去。

“呜…！”日向被顶得给宫侑的性器来了一次深喉，突然猛来的刺激加着日向的眼泪，让宫侑先一步缴械，白浊尽数打在了日向的嘴里，宫侑捏着他的后颈，吻了上去，包不住的精液顺着日向的嘴角滑下，咸涩情欲的味道在三人之间炸开。

宫治也伸出舌头舔上对日向细嫩的脸颊，把流下来的眼泪一点点啜尽，舌尖不经意也挤入触碰到日向的。

日向就像沾到两粒火星被烫了一下，睫毛微颤着，发出了一声意味不明的轻哼，在我听来，就是在撒娇。

得到解救后的嘴唇是湿漉漉的，像沾着露水的花瓣。

已经被宫治剪玩得破破烂烂的灰毛衣被修长的大手掀卷到胸口，宫侑手上的薄茧摩擦着有一点汗涔涔的皮肤，日向止不住颤栗地抓紧了宫治。想夹紧的大腿被宫治的腰先一步挤进来，坚硬的胯骨硌得日向腿根有些发麻。

奶油因穴内的高温而化掉，加上不断涌出来的淫液，这些都让手指得到了在肉壁内横行霸道的权力，宫治抠弄着肉壁里的嫩肉，勾得日向情不自禁夹紧了宫治的腰。

但下一秒，宫治抽出了手指，暗红色的睡袍敞开着，露出了腹肌的沟壑，那处就像毒蝎蓄势待发地随着宫治的呼吸起伏，日向听话地将头埋到男人的腹部下，伸舌就像小猫舔牛奶一样一下一下舔那胀得有些狰狞的顶端。

宫侑扶着又半硬起来的性器在日向光滑的背脊上滑动，再慢慢滑到了臀缝处。

日向撩起了垂落下来的橙发，露出了光洁的额头，他先侧头看着身后的男人，然后又被宫治正面吻上。我很想触碰此刻的日向，他的眼角烧得通红，但又似乎不是羞耻地要哭了，因为他的嘴角上翘着，勾人得像个妖精。不，他其实就是。

宫侑的视线都顺着日向优美的脊线下滑，在几秒停顿后，日向有点疑惑时，腰却被猛得勒住，刚刚闭合的穴口被突破的快感令他尖叫了一声。

这时我摸了上了我的鼻尖，我庆幸地舒了一口气，没有和第一次一样流下了鼻血。

体型上完全没有任何优势的日向就这样被两人压制着，一边狂热地与宫治亲吻着，一边被宫侑提起臀部，插进了身体深处，雪白圆翘的臀丘被挤压得发红变形。

宫侑伸手把日向整个人都捞进了怀里，按住了他浑圆的臀部，深而缓慢地律动着腰身，这让宫治的手指顺利再次进入了肉穴。

本就挛缩的菊穴此刻抵抗了一下，但无奈肉壁敏感地收缩着，随后便无法自控地随着深入浅出的侵犯而蠕动起来。

开始心理上脸红起来的日向扭摆起臀部，这让宫侑差点射了出来，对上宫治调笑的眼神，他低声说：“你是想把你老公夹断吗？”

听到那个词的日向喘着气想甩手扇过去，但双腿被对方擒住，按在了腰侧，慢慢动着腰胯。

手指带着一摊淫液出来后，宫治点了点日向的柔软的小腹，意会到的日向挺起了腰，头埋在宫侑的肩头，像一只炸了毛的犬科再次啃咬了上去。

宫侑忍着日向胡闹带来的酸痛，慢慢退出了一半的肉刃，张嘴咬住了日向的一只耳朵。

宫治一个挺腰就让日向猝不及防地被插了深处，那种被彻底打开，被彻底贯穿的感觉让日向差点爽到哭了出来。

“哈嗯…呼啊—”栗色的眼睛迷离地闪避着镜头，脸上的红潮越发迷人，殷红的乳尖依旧挺立着彰显着自己的存在感。

等日向完全适应后，埋在他体内的两人猛烈地，但又是带着理智地有着节奏地耸动了身体，急剧的快感猛地贯穿着脊骨。

日向感觉自己的下半身像在浪上晃动起伏着，仿佛已经不属于自己了，胡乱摸索的双手被宫治环住，臀缝间娇嫩的软肉被肉刃蹂躏得无法及时合拢，不断溢出了透明的淫液，将三人的腿根都濡得湿漉漉的。

巨大的快感被碾磨成了粉末侵入了每一寸肉壁，日向绞紧了宫治的脖子，整个骨头几乎都要融化掉了，加上酒精的作用，日向松开了牙，平时都忍耐着的叫声此刻都涌了出来。

“嗯…哈，宫治，唔—啊，快…快一点—”这种糖丝般腻人的呻吟光是听到就会让人掉入情欲的陷阱。

宫侑低下头贴近亲吻上日向湿透的鬓角，假意地撒着娇：“叫我名字，小翔阳…”握着日向后腰的左手掐上了前面的乳粒。

穴内粗硬的两根茎身都狠狠地碾过内壁的每一点，“好……好舒服，唔，宫…侑，呜—哼啊…”，日向混乱地呻吟着，一会儿喊着宫双子的名字，一会儿又意识不清被代入叫着老公。

宫侑和宫治被日向喊得过分魂不守舍，开始毫无理智地抽插起来，等到高潮如巨浪般涌来时，日向在宫侑怀里不住地再次痉挛起来。

漂亮的腿部肌肉诱人地紧绷着，浓稠的两人份的爱液全都打在了肉穴里。

正片最后的那幕是先是宫治用手指按压在日向微微鼓起来的小腹，再是宫侑伸舌舔舐起了穴，带出了大量淫白的精液，宫侑的睫毛上都沾上了一点。

我嫉妒宫侑的原因也是接下来这一点，日向大笑着帮他舔掉了粘在睫毛上的精液。

这种可爱的举动简直迷人得要紧。

日向翔阳大概就是这样如此可爱的一个人。

他应该就是可爱的定义吧。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节主牛日

K站里的情色也是有分级的，毕竟每个人的性癖都不一样，我本身是不喜好有字母血意play的，但是，人不都是会有变化的吗？

让我变化的原因是什么呢？

是日向翔阳那单手数得过来的字母片。

‘他粉白皮肤上的淤青是世上最美的水彩画。’

牛岛若利与日向的那部新片公开之后，我大脑里一直浮现着这句话。再加上那段时间另外几部片一起公开后，我就一直在意着他们在日向身上留下的痕迹，或许因此我变得更加奇怪了起来。

在我眼里——穿上粉色男护士服的日向和赤苇京治的医院play里，他身上青紫的痕迹在白光下也是过分明显。被灰羽列夫用软鞭鞭打的红印配上他的哭音，成为了让人最易沉迷的陷阱。强迫穿上女性内衣后，日向大腿内侧被勒出的痕迹再被及川吮吸一遍……

这些从某方面来讲，其实并不算是多么重要的细节，但我却在意的很。

正如现在我电脑屏幕上的画面，是纹在日向肌肤上的百合花，从小腹盛开到大腿，花蕊近乎延伸开放到了他的阴茎，妖冶到了极致。不是曾有一段荒谬的故事吗？第一株在伊甸园开花的百合是被亚当的精液培育出来的。封面也正是这株“百合”沾上始作俑者精液后的图。

我记得日向说过，他很羡慕那些个子高大的人，所以似乎很憧憬牛岛先生。我应该也是。

除了影山，牛岛是日向第一个主动索吻的人，当然，也不排除是因为片子剧情的要求。暗恋刺青师的高中生打着刺青的借口，不熟练地勾引对方的简单情节。

日向也许也适合去演戏吧，盯着牛岛时不自觉的脸红和流露出来的小心翼翼的爱意，被那双栗眼带着这样的感情注视，换成我可能当场就会忍不住吧。

视频里躺在皮革椅上的日向在牛岛转身拿纹身针时坐了起来，手滑向了自己的裤带。

“纹在哪里？”牛岛若利的音很低，这应该是我听过最有魅力和磁性的声音了。身后是悉悉索索的声音，当牛岛回头看向他时，镜头也跟着移动再对焦。

那是来自天使的引人堕落的诱惑。

比牛岛小得多的手抓着黑色长裤的边缘，白皙的大腿毫不掩饰地展露了出来，日向的小腿肚紧绷出的线条很情色，他像是在模仿街边风尘女子的动作。

很不熟练，但又却能死死抓住男人的视线。

接着，日向的右手抚上了内裤的边沿，他轻咬着嘴唇，同时又带着祈求意味的眼神看向了牛岛。牛岛如他所愿地靠近了他，温热的呼吸打在了他的后颈，日向情不自禁地夹紧了双腿。

“躺下去。”在耳边这命令味语气瞬间激起了日向和我的痒意。牛岛冰凉的指尖贴上日向的右手背，日向微微喘着气，看见牛岛垂眸紧盯着他泛了红的脸。

那种审视不听话的孩子的神色，任谁对上都会感到羞耻，但又会更加兴奋。

日向不敢直视牛岛那双眼眸，低下了头，固执自见地继续拉下了内裤，牵着牛岛的手从小腹滑向胯骨，再到大腿内侧细腻的软肉，“从这里到这里…”

“我明白了。”像是无事发生的牛岛若利转身继续准备色料和工具。日向的动作有些僵硬，他轻轻捂上了嘴，小幅度地摩擦起了双腿。

他刚刚褪下了的内裤被打湿了。镜头故意给了一个特写，随后有了一阵很轻的震动声。日向微微仰起了头，鼻腔里发出了黏腻的呻吟。

如此明显的暗示，他是早就给自己做好润滑然后往后穴里塞进了跳蛋，如果我想多一点，或许在开拍前，他们就有做过。严格来讲，这种属于作弊行为，但及川彻貌似很喜欢干这种事，还特别喜欢炫耀。

牛岛伸手按住了日向的腰际，身体眷恋着这种感觉，日向弓起了腰，想更贴近对方。针尖蘸着染料扎进了细嫩的肤肉里。

日向的手攥紧了柔软的皮革，他撇头看向了墙壁上的镜面，里面映出的男人低着头，很专注地在他皮肤上一笔一画地描绘着花瓣的纹路。

我清楚地看见日向翔阳勾起了嘴角，但又忍耐地咬着下唇呻吟了一声，有了水光的栗眼里是一种令人羡慕渴望的甜蜜。

画到花蕊柱头的神态时，日向放开了咬出齿印的下唇，甜腻的声音从喉咙里放肆地涌出。早已站立起来的花茎里牛岛的脸很近，马眼里溢出的透明黏液流在牛岛的手上。

眼前的凌乱画面没有动摇到牛岛，感受到日向翔阳身体的颤抖与后方甬道里的震动，他慢条斯理地完成了最后一笔。

这是一场漫长的纠葛，在日向翔阳身上刺下去的每一笔就像扎进了我的骨髓，是我对他根深蒂固的迷恋。

“唔，…唔嗯…”殷红的血珠在针尖生出的细线里沁了出来，在白皙的皮肤上格外惹眼，于是牛岛弯下腰去，用舌尖舔掉了。

就是那一瞬间的刺激，日向一下子抓紧了牛岛的黑T，精液溅在了对方的下身。

“啊，哈嗯…对不起，我，帮你清理掉…”说是清理，红嫩的舌尖贴上了灰色的布料，吸走了那些白点。日向抬眸看向了摸着他头的牛岛，得到允诺后，他慢慢解开了对方的裤带，准备舔湿内裤，让它的痕迹更加深一点。

男人的皮肤上有了细密的汗液，日向像被主人系了铃铛的猫儿一样小心翼翼地舔了一口，是淡淡的咸味。牙齿咬住了内裤的边缘，往下拉了几寸。

上面跳动的青筋让日向鬼使神差地想咬上一口，但是牛岛没有给他这个机会，拎着日向的衣领将他抵在光滑冰冷的玻璃镜面上，扶着早就滚烫肿胀的肉刃进入了菊穴。

猝不及防被一下子进入的日向尖叫了一声，肉壁里的震动幅度不大的跳蛋进入了从未抵达过更深的地方，刚刚射过的性器再次挺立与镜面了亲密接触，牛岛伸手玩弄起日向充血的乳头，抠挤着细小的乳孔。

不行……太色了…

镜面上清晰地复制了两人交合的动作，日向前端又一次泛出的浊液打在了上面，后穴里因高温而融化的润滑液和肠液混杂在一起，随着牛岛阴茎进出的频率被挤出在外，洒在了地板上。

“哈啊—啊！唔，要…要破了！”有了下面已经要穿过肠壁的错觉，日向反手勾紧了牛岛的脖子，想让对方的性器进入得少一点，但反而是弄巧成拙。

臀部腾空承受着一波波撞击，臀肉晃动起来如波浪一般，牛岛握住了那处软肉，不管日向被顶得淫液乱流的状态，灼热的性器猛烈地在肠道里冲撞，剧烈的快感像火花点点炸开，日向翔阳屈起了双腿，小腹上的百合花的花瓣微微有了血渍，这种痒麻的疼痛也加了进去。他被操干得浑身酥软，津液止不住从嘴角流下，滴答在镜面上。

“唔啊……啊嗯嗯！啊！…”像是从来没有经历过这么凶猛的性爱，日向翔阳很快又射了出来，白浊在镜面上滑下一道道水痕。

但牛岛没有等他缓过劲，扯出了穴内的跳蛋，带着一摊淫液被扔在了另一处，他将日向翻过身面对他，抓着双腿，重新挺进了对方的体内，并且又是毫不留情地一插到底。

日向被干得只能断断续续发出呻吟，前列腺的高潮再次来临时，肠道这次更绞紧了体内大肆抽动的阴茎，胃部连着大腿都不住地痉挛起来，牛岛皱了皱眉，额间的汗水落在日向的胸膛上。

“啊！牛岛…哈啊——！！”前所未有的剧烈快感一刹那贯穿了脊椎，冲到了头顶，这让日向翔阳像个小孩一样哭了起来。

牛岛轻柔地拍了拍日向的背，然后咬住日向潮热的耳垂，肉刃在这瞬间又重重研磨起对方的敏感点，将自己积压起来的欲望尽数射进了他的肠道深处。

没有料到对方会这么乱来的日向被高潮不断袭来后晕眩了，他瘫软在牛岛怀里。牛岛咬上日向带有泪痕的脸颊，嘴唇再移动到日向的上面。

被做晕过去的日向被吻到缺氧时，大脑被迫应激地清醒，他有些发软的双腿夹紧了牛岛的腰。

然后镜头拉远，我反复了几次，才看清牛岛最后的嘴型所说的话，“下次还敢提前做吗？”

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节主月日

K站每隔一段时间会在论坛发起投票，明面上就是炒上榜的每一部片子的热度。这一次在我意料之内地，我看见了第一是月岛萤和日向翔阳的名字。

除去影山飞雄，我可能最羡慕的就是月岛萤，但凡看过月岛直播的人都知道他们俩在同居。

同居，大概是看起来简单的两个字，但在我看来，其中包含了许多无法言喻的内容。他们私底下是怎么相处的？如果来了性致，也会和片里一样做爱吗？

月岛萤大概很喜欢日向翔阳吧。就算话语再恶毒，也没有真正从实质上伤害到对方，其实反而还溺爱他吧。

‘他是咬了一半的染色棉花糖里裹了我最喜欢的草莓酱；是酸奶从我咬着的吸管里黏流进喉咙；是我算了无数遍终于得出来的计算结果；是笑起来就可以路过的一整个夏天；是爱活在人间一个闪闪发亮的存在；而我搜集的一整罐七彩的玻璃纸可以装住他笑容吗？’

‘可以哦！’

这段肉麻的对话出现在他们俩博客上的时候，我几乎就要认为他们是要公开恋情时，月岛又在下面回复日向‘偷用手机就是要干这么无聊的事吗？你几岁？开门。’

尽管话是那么说，可月岛到现在也没有删掉那条内容，像是骄傲的战利品摆在上面。

月岛萤还蛮会画画的，这部片子的封面是他画的日向，虽然这幅画最后被淫秽的东西沾染上而毁掉了。

唯美一词用来形容GV可能有些荒唐吧，可我的大脑里确实找不出其他词来形容了。

柔和的带着点点暖意的光穿进画室晕在白色的画板上，戴着黑框眼镜米黄发色的男人纤细白净的手指轻敲在上面，浅色的眸直勾勾注视着正前方不远处正解着衬衫纽扣的男人。

坐在冷色调光线下的日向与月岛那边的色调对比过分明显，我一开始以为他们俩是坐反了位置，再到后面感觉其实没差。

日向裸露的背脊看上去就像是刚淋过鲜奶茶的一样，他微微侧过脸看向了镜头，那双栗眼清澈明亮得过分。第一次看到这幕时，‘他是夏天的梅森罐里冻出来啵啵的半融化水珠’，与这种不明奇怪的相似想法不断涌出。

“转过来。”月岛萤清冷地下命令后，拿着细铅笔快速打样后描起了线。镜头慢慢拉近到日向翔阳，这应该是我最能仔细清楚地看到他上半身每处肌肤的一次。

锁骨上有着令人遐想的齿印，往下，微红的乳尖诱出似罂粟花里甜甜的芬芳味，白瓷的细腰上有黄色蜡笔写的“tsukishima”字样，散发出了一种莫名独属的美感。

镜头再次拉远扩展开来的场景，无论多少次，只要到这一幕，我都明显感觉到我呼吸在那一瞬间停顿下来。

日月同辉，应该就是这样吧，太阳安静在黑夜里，月亮沐浴在阳光里。

画面再次变换后，月岛萤面前画布上人体油画立体感很真实，仔细看便会发现他指尖并没有沾上多余的颜料。

“月岛！”日向翔阳脸颊微红地喊着还在上色的某人，但是对面的那人并没有搭理他，日向转而更大声地喊“阿月（tsuki）”。

瞳色可以说是相近但又其实差别很大的两双眸子互相对上，倒映出的人都是彼此，看起来真的是在打情骂俏，月岛眼里‘被笨蛋一直叫也会变成蠢的’的意味强烈得很。

日向得到场外拍摄的同意后，便光着脚踩在地瓷砖上，像小孩子一样蹦跶到画布前，从一旁粉红色彩的气泡水里拿出一颗冻草莓包在嘴里，轻佻地握住月岛的耳朵贴了上去。

手里染成橘色的画刷点涂完最后一笔，月岛捏上日向的后颈，伸舌舔吸他嘴边的水渍，再想要夺取他嘴里的草莓，细小的冰块融化的水液混在津液里，两个人的嘴唇都变得湿漉漉的，不知是谁先咬破了草莓，粉色的汁液滑流在日向的下颚处，月岛也跟着用舌头扫荡清理掉。

快速解开了月岛白衬衫的纽扣，日向弯腰吻咬上去，同样在对方锁骨处留下了和他一样的咬痕，艳红色的舌从月岛的胸膛舔到小腹，解开变紧的牛仔裤释放出那滚烫的活物时，日向感觉到月岛贴着自己额头的腹部肌肉绷紧起来。

或许是有一种诡异的愉悦感袭上了月岛的心头，他右手抚摸着日向的背脊，像是确认距离数据没问题后，在气泡水里又顺走冰块抵在日向的穴口。

“唔嗯…！”被舔得满是水光的龟头碰在日向柔软的脸颊上，日向扭了扭腰，冰冷感撞上敏感的褶皱让他的感觉更强烈了一点，但月岛并没有接受日向的请求，他拍了拍日向的臀肉催促道。

日向张开嘴将肉刃循序渐进地含住，一点点地深入，在高温的口腔里仍用舌头挑弄阴茎的铃口。

“嗯…还有一半呢，日向。”嘴里已经被塞得满满的日向怨气地撇了月岛一眼，月岛刚碰过冰块的手指点在日向的肩头，那个地方犹如一座被暮色染红的雪峰，漂亮得触目惊心。

日向卖力地张大嘴将对方的性器容纳，可能到了咽喉，只好又吐了出来，像舔喝牛奶一样吸着顶端，再重新吞入口中。

“哼…嘶…”月岛按住日向后脑勺的手微微收紧，开始慢慢一抽一插地在那狭小的口腔里肆虐。

“唔唔……唔……！”日向嘴角的酸麻感几乎要麻痹了大脑。月岛看到日向红了鼻尖后抽出了性器，点点的白浊滴在日向的乳珠上。

月岛扶着日向的腰让他靠躺在画布上，再托起了日向的屁股，从低矮的木架的格栏里拿了新的干净的画刷，不软不硬的刷毛亲密接触到他的乳粒，日向的腰痉挛着，他握紧了画布的框架。

故意对画刷施于不轻不重的力道按压，日向脸颊上的潮红延至到了喉间的肌肤，仔细听会听到他的啜泣声，另外加上了月岛的低笑声。

画面转到侧面景时就立马会发现日向翔阳的身体就是放浪的，他全身皮肤已经染上了艳丽的绯红色，性器高高挺立着，上端滑了精，淫液往下流得更深。

细长的画刷在肉壁里缓慢开拓着，那要命的刷毛一点一点碾过内壁，这种沙粒般摩擦着敏感处的快感让日向的呼吸乱了起来，后穴里都是黏答答的，黏热的液体沁了出来，画刷把内壁弄得滑腻腻的，月岛低头额头贴上日向的，眼神里似乎是在询问什么，可日向只是摇了摇头，他自己也不知道那里什么开关要打开了，嘴里的呻吟也断断续续的。

画刷在手指的动作下扭动了几下，穴内就痉挛了几下，月岛半跪下，不管画刷还在甬道内，手指也侵入了进去，模拟性交的动作抽插，仿佛要将藏在嫩肉里的淫蛇勾出来，骨感的指节让日向更难耐。

“呀啊——嗯…！！”画刷和手指一起被猛地抽出带来的刺激令日向抓着画布的指尖泛白，随后被月岛握紧，手指一根一根嵌入进来，像是在宣告他的宠溺又或者是束缚，“啊…哈唔……”接着一股透明的液体淌涌在月岛脸上，滴滴答答的顺着棱角分明的下巴向下流，月岛萤用手背擦拭了一下脸颊，抬眼盯着日向。

是潮吹啊。

月岛唇舌从日向后颈向上开始游走，再一口咬住了日向的耳垂，肉刃的顶端在濡湿的穴口轻插了进去，捞带起日向软的不像话的腰臀，肉茎一点一点挤开了柔软的肛壁，挺入了进来。

直到不能进入更深处时，才轻柔而又缓慢地抽送起来，挺腰送动几十下后，他压低身体，一面让双囊紧紧夹在俩人的结合之处，饶有节奏地轻轻碾磨一面又握着他的性器,不疾不徐地上下套弄。

每个人性爱的方式都不同，也最能反应他的性格。我不知道如何用词语来形容月岛萤，应该过分理智了。月岛慢慢加快了律动的幅度，一波比一波强烈的快感侵袭了日向整个下身，日向接着搂紧了月岛，鼻尖挤开了沾有少些液渍的眼镜，又一次吻了上去。

那张可爱的脸侵淫于一种奇妙的红晕中，相拥抱在一起亲吻的感觉也许真的很美妙。

“唔……哈，快…快一点…！”电火花般难以言喻的快感顷刻间扎入了日向的脊骨，他无法自控地配合着月岛的速率，双腿的腿肚处紧紧勾住了对方有些汗湿的脊背。

这时我看见月岛低头在日向的颈窝处说了些什么，日向全身立马似过电般地一震，但腿不自觉地绞得更紧。月岛伸舌舔了一下唇边，手重重地揉捏着日向的臀部，背脊发力拉弓射箭般地尽根退出又整根没入。

“哈…呜啊……啊哈，啊！…”剧烈到灭顶的快感冲刷着每根神经，日向大腿痉挛地再次射了出来，泪水流在嘴角边混着津液一起流下。

知道日向想要逃跑的月岛一把抓住雌伏在身下的人的后颈，将他翻身抵在画布上，双手牢牢箍紧日向扭动的腰，从下至上深深地顶到底，然后他把脸埋在怀里人蓬乱的橙发间，忍不住发出一声低哑餍足的喟叹，腹肌绞紧一股脑地将爱液激注在日向体内。

此刻，如果偏要让我比喻来形容日向翔阳的话，那应该是一个膈应的比喻，那就是像献出初夜的少女那样幸福又略显羞涩，但又仿佛不仅仅是因感官的欢愉而感喜悦。别扭却又符合。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

距离上次直播已有半个多月时间，所以当我收到网站的新发布提醒邮件时，心情既雀跃又很煎熬。出演者的名单上有了久违的名字，赤苇京治和木兔光太郎。 

他们两个似乎工作很忙，很少入镜头，但意外地人气很高。

踩着灰棕皮鞋的日向翔阳这次是以学生装扮出场，白蓝的水手服很衬肤色，背着双肩包的样子更是减龄，如果说他是初中生，也会让人信服。白色的小腿袜完美地将他的线条凸显出来，有了粉红调的膝盖上方是裤脚宽大的幼齿学生式的短裤，其他男人的手应该很容易就可以滑进去吧。比以往都要拉近的镜头，和日向等候地铁的模样，轻松地便能得知这是“痴汉电车”题材的片。

他嘴里含着不二家的纸棒糖，看颜色应该是橘子味的。日向的嘴真的很适合接吻吧，记得之前有剪辑手专门将他在每部片里亲吻的画面都剪了下来，唇色由粉变红，再由浅红变深红，无论是哪个阶段，都妖冶得诱人。

电车里的人不算多，日向慢慢挪到了一个角落，像是要减弱存在感一般。但人流涌动得并不让他如意，他被挤得晃了晃然后不小心撞上了身后有穿薄风衣的男人，墨黑的眼眶架在男人优越的鼻梁上，是赤苇京治。

日向愣愣地转头，向赤苇做了个抱歉的手语。镜头转下前有给赤苇镜头，他跟在电车里另一边的人眼神交流后，一直半掩在口袋里的右手轻轻勾上了水手服的衣角。

人流的增加几乎让赤苇将日向整个人拥在了怀里，似乎是没有感觉到任何危险的日向从双肩包里的边侧拿出了psv开始了游戏。低头的缘故露出了白嫩的后颈，卷卷的橙发搭在上方，镜头拉远的那一瞬间日向像一个娇小玲珑的人偶娃娃，跺踩了几下，发丝的顶部便不经意地擦到了赤苇的下巴。

赤苇微微弯了弯腰，温热的呼吸萦绕着日向的后颈，激起了细微的痒意，像一只翩然降落的蝴蝶。日向不自禁地闭紧了双腿，手指长按在了屏幕上，会晕出湿渍吧。刚刚试探在衣角边的手指潜了进去，冰凉的指尖贴上了他的肌肤，日向打了个激灵，看向了正前方车窗的倒影，赤苇正垂眸凝视着窗面中他泛红的脸。

镜框里的眼睛半眯着，那种带有审视意味的神色令日向感到了羞耻，也更加兴奋，明明是对方开始的骚扰。日向翔阳再次低下了头，赤苇那双足以穿透人心而又能迷惑灵魂的眼眸就算是虚像，他也不愿意对上。

指尖放肆地滑过他漂亮的背脊，想要从裤带那处钻进那情色的地带，很快赤苇发现了更方便的一点，他可以直接从那过分宽大的裤脚抚向更深处。身高问题让赤苇强迫日向踮起脚，柔嫩的大腿根部的软肉被玩弄地掐挤，日向抿住嘴发出了一声细小的嘤咛，双腿也更本能的并拢在一起。

“打开…”熟悉又陌生的声音靠在日向耳边轻轻呢喃着，日向条件反射地抖了一下，头垂的更低，颈椎第七节小骨隆起的弧度似一颗诱人的糖果，落在赤苇柔软的舌尖，舔舐轻咬，如同致命的猛禽在试探着猎物。

“嗯…哼嗯……”缠绵在大腿内侧的手终于离开探开内裤的边缘，熟练地将日向的花茎握住，手指上薄薄的茧紧贴在上面，在缓动作起来时，日向迫不得已伸手把住了长杆，喉头溢出了颤抖的呻吟。

膝盖想要弯曲一点的念头刚冒出，都被赤苇手上的动作驱散，日向的小腿肚绷得紧紧的。急促地喘息起来，手上的psv差点没拿稳，包在嘴里的糖都化开，甜腻酸涩的味道在口腔炸开，水手服内里容男人的手指触碰到敏感的乳尖，时轻时重的撩拨着。这一幕色情地让人几乎会犯上惑瘾，浅蓝平整的小短裤隆起了很不正常的凸，腿部内侧的红痕时不时因动作而露出，优美的腰线也显了出来，日向此时的睫毛已经沾上了泪。

“唔……”电流般的快感弥漫了全身，但始终不达要害，日向夹紧了赤苇的手，身子往后倒了倒，臀部在他的胯间有目的性地磨蹭扭摆着。赤苇不经意地挑了下眉，从短裤上突然出现的褶皱就可以知道他勒紧了内裤的线条，这猝不及防的惩罚警告让日向没咬住已经浸湿的纸棒，掉在了皮鞋的近旁边，再被赤苇提了提有些下滑的腰，脚尖的皮革便踩上了纸棒。

从耳根漫上来的红潮过分可耻，就像个高潮了的娼妓，但实际上日向本人却又是纯情的，做着这种事情形容的是相反的词汇也没有什么不妥吧，没有谈过恋爱可又熟悉恋爱最后一步的情事。

当艳红的眼角涌出水光时，就可以认知到日向翔阳射精了，他一直紧绷的小腿与膝盖都放松了。赤苇鼻尖贴在那红红的耳背，侵犯对方的手慢慢从裤脚滑下来，掌心溢满了粘稠的汁液，他坏意地将其全都擦抹在日向的短裤上，浅色的布料都变成了深色。

握得有痕迹的psv被赤苇抢走放在风衣的口袋里，随后他控住日向小巧的胯部，摸上日向又翘又圆的臀部，像揍小孩一样打了一巴掌。被羞辱的日向刹那间有了脾气，想从他怀里溜出来，但被赤苇牢牢固住了腰，变本加厉地往另一边也来了一巴掌。

“赤苇！”尽管这一声有被收音，但还是能从口型看出来。我还记得赤苇曾经在本部录制时说的话，他是时刻谨慎地在控制着自己对日向的占有欲，避免过界，所以借着性事，他可以肆意对他放纵内心的压抑。

赤苇双手隔着水手服的布料用力揉捏着日向的腰部，日向握紧了长杆背脊弓形弯下，臀部又一次碰上男人已经硬挺的部位，呼吸又凌乱了起来。

这一次皱巴的短裤直接被拉跨了下来，雪白的臀肉挤在赤苇的掌中，手指探入了已经有些张合的花穴，仿佛是想让镜头拍得更清晰些，他另一只手又拍了上日向下体的囊袋，日向被拍得又有了勃起的势头，膝盖战栗地向里缩着，股缝敞得更开了些，那嫩红的泛着水光的穴口像是在吐露着什么需求。

日向这时穿着白袜的腿内八字的姿势过分纯得可爱，他死死咬着下嘴唇，难堪地忍耐着。赤苇潮湿的指尖如拨弦般掠过上面细细的褶皱，这动作看起来既下流又优雅。

这种诡异的方式对日向来讲貌似意外地很受用，在赤苇手指开拓进肉壁时，日向的前端颤抖地又吐出几滴精液来。轻松碰上与其他更加软的内壁不同的那一处，日向差点失声叫了出来。赤苇坏笑了一下，伸手捏住日向的下巴，示意镜头拍下了他诱人情色的表情，然后下面的指腹又不停打着圈折磨着那一处。

可能要十分感谢他的用意，日向情色的表情变化勾人的紧。

“呼唔…嗯…！”快感绵密而刺骨，日向有些放浪的喘息声全都被手捂住。埋在穴里的手指拿了出来，赤苇这次将湿漉漉的淫液擦拭在了洁白的水手服上，深色的污点更加色情。

随后他将镜框抚到了头顶，抬起了狭长的眼皮，游刃有余的样子让日向的脸颊更加殷红。

一挺到底。

“嗯哈!呜唔……”在日向憋不住呻吟时，脖颈绷出了几欲断裂的曲线，嘴唇被另一个人的吮吸起来，有些瘫软的腰也被对方抬高，大腿内侧止不住地阵阵痉挛。赤苇完全没有理会另一个人的加入，只是沉默地慢慢加快了律动的幅度。

与赤苇的动作相反，木兔光太郎的吻是轻柔的，甚至带着长者的安慰。但日向翔阳无力地随着赤苇的节奏顶晃着，黏稠的液体从臀缝处溢流滑下，慢慢侵袭过整个腿肉，浸入了白色的腿袜。越发猛烈的进入，带着极度强烈的占有欲，像是要给他打上什么烙印，每一下都让日向失神，是要把身体都贯穿一样。

“哈…啊啊——！”火花般的快感在内壁点点炸开，滚烫的性器在甬道里冲撞，前列腺的第一次高潮来得很快，肠道绞紧了在体内大肆抽动的阴茎。

撇了一眼眉眼紧皱起来的赤苇，木兔笑意莫名地更多，他咬住日向潮红的耳垂，同时赤苇的肉刃重重顶冲上更深的内壁，木兔再抬手从不久前刚被赤苇侵过的裤腿控住日向濒临高潮的前端。

“咦唔，放，唔，放开…”

“乖~”木兔等到赤苇将积压的欲望尽数射进日向的肠道深处时，才松开对他的禁锢。

日向装作半虚脱状态地看着坐在面前的木兔，他可能并不知道自己现在的唇色似诱人的罂粟，木兔又忍不住吻了上去，咂咂的水声十分清晰。

一旁缓平静的赤苇取下还挂在耳边的镜框，像抓猫一样抱起了日向让他坐在木兔的腿上，正面面向他，和日向交换着呼吸与津液。

已经彻底混乱的短裤被木兔褪下在日向的膝盖处，他拉开裤链将半硬的性器挤进日向两腿之间，光滑软嫩的内侧肉的触感让木兔的性致更高了一层。

他扣住日向的胸膛，像性交一般抽插在日向有些带着薄汗的大腿嫩肉间，同时也不忘抠玩起日向的乳粒，那里红地如树莓。每一次灼热的欲望扫过软肉时都会让日向从下腰漫至全身都有战栗的酥麻，刚刚还射过两次的性器又摩擦而越发肿胀充血，滑腻晶亮的腺液渐渐润滑在两人的性器之间。

日向吐舌拼命想让赤苇停止舌吻的动作，过长时间的亲吻让他大脑缺氧的发懵，木兔仿佛很了解他的身体信号，在赤苇再一次搅进日向的口腔里时，他猛地抬高日向的腰，不等蓄势待发就直接狠狠插进了还是湿润滑腻的花穴。

“哼唔！！—！”嘴角都留下了津液被拉丝的水痕，赤苇舌尖退出了上面的小口，咬上了日向滚动的喉结，再伸手指拉玩起日向的舌根，逼迫对方只能发出断断续续的声音。

木兔掌控好了日向的后腰，完全不顾场合地挺动了起来，但是和往常不同，他并没有和赤苇一样直接有节奏地律动，更像是在开拓些什么。

棕黑的大衣挡住了木兔下身的动作，但是当他笑着掀开日向的水手服，摸上他的小腹，按压着像是在确认什么位置，以及日向脸上不同于往常的红晕与神色。

看到这里我才明白，木兔是想试结肠play，显然他也如愿成功了。在此前，我只看到影山对日向这么做过，而且是每次都会用结肠，我不怎么清楚为什么他会对日向的“子宫颈”那么专情，实际上日向也很认同，捅过直肠，触碰到结肠或许能让他感觉到更快乐吧。

戳到性癖的日向此时就像和影山之前做爱一样，打开了被肏熟的开关，右脚从皮鞋里滑了出来，全靠脚尖勾住了皮鞋的上部。

木兔还恶意按压起日向腹部的软肉，下一刻日向喘息里带上了久违的媚音，汗液打湿了日向鬓角的橙发，睫毛被糊在了一起，赤苇见示舔吻了上去，想慢慢将它们分开。

我完全可以想象，如果此时木兔将他的内液射在那处，日向大概会被快感刺激到疯吧，会是怎样的呢。

迷乱到任谁都想拥有他吧。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

kozu.sex是K站的论坛入口，里面讨论得比较出名的谜题之一便是“btm日向翔阳和top影山飞雄究竟是什么关系？”

如果说我一开始比较在意的话，现在已经见怪不怪了。两个人博客的置顶都是最近一次两人见面的合照，不断更新的状态是真的很容易让人误以为是在热恋吧。

‘我和影山在高中就认识，其他人也是…’将近九、十年的时间，是提到任何一方都绕不过另一个人的关系与事实。

hinata shoyo的专栏突然炸开，看到特别提醒，往常都是压死线的日向翔阳这次提前开了直播，画质并没有之前的清晰，应该是用自己的手机录的。

画面里室内的光线微暗，看起来是拉紧了窗帘，灯也开的是小暖光。镜头接着一晃，屏幕上显出了那双仿佛藏了整个宇宙银河的栗眼。

“下午好！我是日向翔阳！”声音比往常更低哑了一些，穿在身上的并不是合身的睡衣型号，领口大大地敞开，白蜜样的上胸部分和锁骨这个时候都让人不愿去好好欣赏。颧骨的红几乎要延至整张脸，眉眼间有了病弱的味道，这是在幻想里都不会出现的模样。

日向慢慢趴了下去，小半张脸埋在了枕头上，哈哈地傻笑让栗眼似月牙弯得更厉害，自带的阳光气息酥软得像早晨新鲜的可颂。通红着脸仔仔细细看着手机屏幕上刷过的信息，橙色的发丝也跟着动作轻轻晃动。

[翔阳怎么了？]  
[生病了吗？要好好休息注意身体啊！]  
[还有一周时间啊，hinata要不要后面再开？]  
[月岛为什么在这个时候去出差了？！]  
[脸好红！]  
[ … ]

“我有点药物过敏，现在稍微发低烧？后面一个季度都没时间来见你们了。”

“为什么？唔，因为私事！”他有些无措地摸了摸红晕的脸，明显不知道会有这么多人对他的行程不满，于是更加诚恳地瞪大了眼睛看着滑过的每一条信息。

“不是和影山偷跑去旅游啊！想什么呢，旅游一定会发博客的！”

[hinata是和sks合作了吗？]  
[我们都在sks博客上看见你了！！]  
[考虑拉一下列夫吗？]  
[翔阳不要拉黑及川啊！他都哭好久了！]  
[跑过来暗戳戳问黑尾已经从黑名单里出来了吗？]  
[啵翔阳！什么再拍一次写真啊！！]  
[ … ]

“你们在他哪儿看到我的？我都没看到啊。列夫在陪他姐姐呢…我还没把及川放出来吗？我看看…对不起，我忘记了！黑尾早就出来了，他是在故意卖惨！…写真？你们有想看的吗？”

[傻蛋吗！sks博客发的照片里！]  
[橙发太明显啦！]  
[还被拍到小腿了，护膝也暴露你了！]  
[为什么每次外出都是和tobio啊？]  
[hinata是和他在恋爱吗！？]  
[前面的每日一问又开始了…]  
[ … ]

“唉，你们怎么每次都会问这个问题啊？”他单手捂了捂嘴，嘴角的笑意全都止不住溢了出来。

“我们是比朋友恋人更……”

咔——

话语被开门声打断，日向翔阳顶着有些沉乎乎的脑袋看了过去。

“唉，你怎么来了？”日向又重新慢慢爬了起来跪坐着，对方一只手撩开了他的橙发，摸上了额头，感受着温度。

“有人跟我说，你发烧了。”

是久违而又熟悉的声音，也是刚刚提到的男人，影山飞雄。嫉妒他应该也是理所当然，心底有个声音告诉我他们俩会交缠一辈子，影山飞雄抛下了一句话就离开了画面。

“不过，你怎么穿的我的睡衣？”

“我买的！为什么不能穿？”像是小情侣吵架一样，日向翔阳将拍摄的手机固定在支架上，然后又移动到床下的毛毯上，和上半身睡衣并不是一套的睡裤很短，大腿侧最敏感的白肉都露了出来。

影山微微拉开了窗帘，下午4点的光线没有特别强烈，穿过百叶窗的缝隙的光路最后停在那两条紧实的腿上。亮暗间隔的影子印在上面，情色的氛围开始冒了头。

“躺床上去。”影山抓了抓日向的小腿肚，挡住了光，只留下了阴影。

“我想到了！”日向伸手搂上影山的腰，用着全身的力将他往下拉，手指慢慢顺着布料向下滑去，“今天就直播教学吧？嗯…就教学怎么口交吧？”

影山按住日向乱晃的脑袋，说道：“呆子，你是被烧糊涂了吗？”

“不是都说发烧会更热唉，你不试试吗？而且光聊天是不会记时长的…”顺利解开影山裤带的日向耍赖地压在他身上，指了指正在录的屏幕。

墨色的瞳眸像是一直停留在日向脸上，从他视角来看，那松松垮垮的领口仿佛是在挑衅，感觉到对方身体里没有消失的热度气势汹汹地更加了一倍，影山虑忽地咬了他的耳垂。日向殷红的嘴唇上翘得很高，不知道多的是高兴还是痒，任着影山愤懑地啃咬他的脖颈。

忘记是谁说的那句话，“日向翔阳身上的味道像是鸡蛋花的甜味，里面飘着橙子味，是让人上瘾的‘花’。”

等对方泄愤完得到允许后，日向趴了下去，半软的性器差点碰上日向的鼻尖，眼眸轻阖，手指撩触抚慰上柱身，而他的手臂刚好挡在了影山的腰胯旁，隐约可见私处的毛发，不疏也不密，一点儿也不会令人感到不快。

摄像的镜头晃了一下，对焦后便是令人脸红心跳的第二视角，日向嫩红的舌头舔上马眼后向下，肉刃的每一处都被吻吸过留下点点水渍，继续吮湿了阴囊的上半部分。随后照着刚才的顺序向上舔舐，半勃的阴茎慢慢胀大，津液泛了水光，似乎是觉得滑起来的日向脸直接贴了上去。

日向一直没有张嘴将这颜色褐红，筋络分明的大家伙含入，反而用舌尖不断在上面到处点火，这种一寸一厘的色情方法竟真会让人感觉他是吃什么甜点一般。

“哈，硬了…”双手都半抚上茎身的日向脸上奇怪的红晕配上笑容，和现在所做的情事相对照，违和感与契合度不断交织。他此刻的软腻声线让我的耳廓都被酥麻掉了，头脑逐渐烧起的高温让他越发的淫乱可爱，明明是差别极大的词汇，可都能形容上去。

我也不清楚究竟是影山的忍耐力过分惊人，还是他已经习以为常。

“いただきまーす~”*

面容，神情，声音，话语，都是最纯白的配置，但手里嘴里却做着最乱色的事情。我反射性碰上了鼻尖，日向终于将影山的阴茎头含了进去，和漂浮在海上的旅船一样律动的频率，吞吐起棒身，被舔湿的地方都被舌头反复舔弄。

耳尖地听见了影山加重的呼吸声，发烧的口腔内比平常都会温热，也像是知晓到对方的感觉，日向抬起栗眼望着影山，被这双眼睛直勾勾地盯上的舒适感令人心颤。

影山轻轻摩挲着日向甘红的脸颊，从脖颈游走到下巴，刮弄起他滑起来的喉结，差不多是吞咽到一半，日向眼角就开始渗出水液，咕啾咕啾的吸鼓着软腭，舌尖时不时在内里抵弄着精口。栗眼茫茫然地闭上，控动起喉肉，想要含得更多，唇舌间包不住的津液滴落在抚上肉茎下部分的手背上。

“唔…哼唔！呜…”被影山揪了一下喉结的日向一瞬间含不上，嘴角强行撑开的疼干脆利落地令日向罢工，脑袋靠在影山的大腿肌肉上，眼角和鼻头都是哭过而染上了一层赤色，舌根上下慢慢卷舔的动作和小猫吸奶一样。

“日向，头抬起来。”

“嗯？唔！”影山手指伸进日向刚刚还包裹过他阴茎的口腔，灵活地玩弄起已经有麻木感的软舌，中食指的骨节顶开上颚，缓慢泌出的津液都积了嘴角边。

“唔…”日向想光用舌头就把对方的手指赶出去，但很明显无法成功，反让液体滑流了出来，“不…不要玩，我…舌头…”

影山飞雄拇指擦拭日向掉流在下巴处的液体，缠玩着舌体的手指慢慢按捻住舌尖，再向外拉，透明的水液和鲜红的舌体色加上形态很完美的手指，镜头里的这一幕妖冶得无以言喻。

可这是没有要求的直播，影山下一秒直接将沾湿的手指往日向的睡衣上抹。

“！？！”不出意外地这两个人又闹了起来，日向扯脱下睡衣，拿着有水痕的那一处往影山的上衣碰瓷，保留一丝侥幸想跑开结果被拧了回去。日向翔阳把头从影山飞雄的手臂里拱出来，一口咬住对方的肤肉，又被扳过下巴肆意深吻了一番。

“哈…你再来？”佯装怒斥式的警告过分机灵可爱，影山也毫不客气地按上日向的尾椎，开口道：“我觉得你今天状态很好啊？”

“……”有察觉到微妙的危险气息后立马变老实的日向嘴角抽了一下，影山扶着日向的腰让他乖乖躺下，又托起他的后脑，吻起了他的脸颊，然后吻他的嘴唇，脖颈，乳粒，肚脐，甚至吻过那两瓣浑圆的臀丘。此刻的日向很像希腊壁画里被圣水洗涤过的圣宠，他的脖颈线因紧张而扯出了一道脆弱的弧度，宛如折翅的天鹅。

影山再将他的腿分开，挂在直肩上，舌头探入正伸缩褶皱的软肉里。似是火候极妙的舔舐让日向浑身战栗，腿间一片濡湿，呼吸开始变得断断续续的，吊在空中的脚趾像含羞草般蜷缩了起来，像是想起了现在视角会不对的画面，日向手指刚碰到屏幕的边缘，他的腰臀就被影山一只手捞高了。

细长的脖子这次犹如要折断的花枝向后倒，他用力将背弓了起来，想拉开下身的距离，后腰也很明显地在打颤：“影山！舌，…舌头不，要进太深哈啊……”

“呜…别…混蛋，影山…哈唔——”好不容易对焦完毕的画面又被日向的手背偏了一下，他和收音的部分离得很近，很小的换气声都收录了进去，与正常发布的片容不同，没有后期会将这一切调配得很完美，日向翔阳也不会刻意去营造拍摄者所需要的氛围，他一般都不会讲与片内无关的话，所以像现在这样正常抱怨的词汇很让人想要再多听一点。

后方下身的舔舐戛然而止，日向有挂泪液的睫毛颤了几下，然后他发出一声意味不明的轻哼，影山抬起手捧上了他的面庞，拇指揉抚过他的唇线，低下头，覆住了日向的嘴唇。灼热的胸膛压牢了他，优美劲韧的肌肉互相挤压厮磨，像是每一处都能嵌合。两个人的呼吸犹如炎夏雨后的薄雾，燥热而骚动，体内翻涌着的压抑不堪的渴念全部苏醒了。

食用禁果般的接吻很快就燃起了火苗，血液逐渐变得沸热，两人滚烫的唇贴在一处，舌尖不停地在交缠，顷刻彷如要将牙齿都融化掉了。不知道是哪一方更欲求不满地吮吸着对方柔软的舌根，单从屏幕上都能感受到意乱情迷得难以自抑而变成了毫无技巧地接吻，一丝丝淫靡的水声很响亮。

日向抓着影山肩膀的手指骨节有些发白，很快交换大量呼吸的吻结束，拉出的水丝因重力滴落在日向的嘴角。日向急促地起伏着胸腔，呼吸乱得像是第一次接吻的男孩。

撇了一眼屏幕计算着时长的日向抬了抬的脚尖，足弓绷出了美丽的弧线，他哑着声音问了一个明知故问的问题：“要做吗？”

这一画面投射出的意味，与其说询问，倒不如说是在调戏。影山飞雄好整以暇地腾出一只手拉开了刚日向没有完全解开的裤子，扶住日向晃动的腰臀，炽热的肉刃顶在湿软的窄道口，轻抬了一下墨眸，里面有毫不掩饰的迷恋与渴望，随后缓慢而坚定地挺进了肉穴。穴口的括约肌无法阻止阴茎的侵犯，晶莹的淫汁在抽动间变得极为粘稠。

“哈唔…嗯啊，唔慢…慢点啊！”日向翔阳不自觉地发现他的体温越来越高，身体也变得越来越敏感，几乎能感受到肉刃与内壁黏膜接触磨擦的触感，蜷缩起来的脚趾似能陷入男人肌肉张弛的背脊里。

影山单手握紧日向的下腰，手指在那小小的腰窝里戳玩，喘着气撩了一下被分泌的汗液打润的黑发，结实柔韧的后腰努力仍在努力将性器完全挤入，但是更深处的软肉如处子一样在紧缩，比以往更湿热的状况本就是难耐的考验。

“呼…呆子，张嘴。”

“啊…嗯？哈唔！”不久前侵入口腔的手指又一次插了进来，指尖不断搅动着齿舌，带出滑腻的津液，抵插进变殷红的穴肉口。

“哼、打开点，里面太紧了…还很热…”湿漉的手指按压着靠外的嫩肉，紧箍的肉壁被更大的力气慢慢顶开，但是一插进去，那些很久不被扩开的软肉就会紧紧吸附起最前端的龟头，就像那深处有条小舌在铃口上面舔来舔去。

“啊嗯——混，蛋，我…又没提，呜…前碰…你，以为呢呜唔——！”就算大脑迷糊了还是会怼嘴，日向攥紧了下方的毛毯，奇异的热流顺着血液在四肢百骸中不停地流动循环，就连手指末端都感受得到那种像是电流通过般的酥麻感觉。

影山掐上了日向的肚脐，拽着他身体翻过去，日向臀部承着整个人的重量，被那胯下之物支撑着，没有任何阻碍地迎合着阴茎的长驱直入，龟头挤开肠道一路贯穿到底的刺激让日向全身都在剧烈地痉挛。

“不要乱动…”

“唔呜…不，啊！你…在乱讲话，唔…”

看见影山指尖在日向小腹处不断点抚的熟练动作，然后日向将后脑仰靠影山脖颈处，脊背和肩膀不断绷紧的样子，我就很清楚他们的性癖又被打开了。

“哈啊啊啊——又呜…又要捅坏了！”一整个结肠都被贯穿的快感吞没了日向的思考能力，肉刃抽出一小半，随即立马又狠狠插进去，不停地突破那所谓的“子宫颈”。

发烧带来的过于敏感本就让日向翔阳的脑中不断炸开了白光，他完全没办法控制身体出现的细小但又过分明显的颤抖，呻吟没有被压下来，像是百雀鸟动听的永不停的叫声。

“哼哈！别，别碰！……”日向目光失焦地按住影山在他腹部不停摩擦打转的手指。

“唔…在这里吗？”有汗渍的手指停点在肚脐旁的一处嫩肉，影山飞雄俊美的脸庞汗液密布，颈侧至颧骨蔓延着大片醉酒般的红潮，情欲完整地在他身上显现，他猛地挺动腰部，甬道内里的肉刃像是要与在外面试探的指尖打招呼一般。

“哈，错了，在这儿…”

“啊啊…！影…山变态，哼唔！”痛骂的语调听起来又绵又软又轻高，身后顶弄的力度越发沉重凶猛，像是要将他体内深藏的毒瘾都勾引出来，拉锯一样切割着日向脆弱的神经。

日向嫩红的舌头在张开的嘴唇下显出，津液都从下巴那里滴落下，陷进了毛毯里。被手掌半掩住的那处腹肉，是真的能看见被抽插的动痕。

影山咬上日向的后颈，甜腻的汗液都被啃咬掉，甬道最深的那处嫩肉拼命吮吸着龟头，想要挤压出里面饱含的汁液，整个肉壁内的温度像是要把性器融化在里面。

“影山，呼唔！慢点——唔啊，要，要…不行了！”日向抓紧了影山的手，紧扣的双手覆在毛毯上，下身雪白圆翘的臀部被发狠地擦红，全身无一例外都染起了艳色。

栗色眼睛迷离地睁大着，尽是红潮的脸颊像一朵微微绽开的艳红花蕾。影山扣紧了日向有些乱捏起来的腰臀，阴茎整根抽出后又尽力顶插回去，前端撞开括约肌沿着黏膜一路碾压过去的快感酥麻地让日向跪着的腿软绵地将整个人都交给了影山。

阴囊拍上肉穴口发出的啪啪声淫糜地不像话，影山把日向随着频率慢慢压了下去，两粒乳粒不断与绒绒的毛毯磨蹭。

“影—嗯啊啊——！！”前端滑精的白浊哒哒地滴在毛毯里，和影山相握的那只手的指甲掐进了肉陷里。

影山停了下身继续抽插的动作，弯下身吻了吻日向的眉眼，把眼泪一点点啜尽，舌尖不经意触碰过对方的红唇。

“别动，呜，怎么还在里面硬着，嗯唔呜！”日向挪背背过镜头，边推搡起影山，边又掐住他劲实的窄腰。

影山扯过一旁目睹整个过程的手机，有些听不出情绪地说：“时间到了吧，两个小时…”

没有等到日向的回答，他就关了录制的键码。

tbc

*“那我就不客气地开动了~”


End file.
